


I Found (love)

by Bugheads_babies



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serpent!Jughead, Slow Burn, alice is the mayor, hopefully, so betty has to pay for her mistakes ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheads_babies/pseuds/Bugheads_babies
Summary: Inspired by the song ‘I Found’ by Amber Run.Jughead Jones was 19 years old when his father was sentenced to at least 60 years in prison without parol. Mayor Alice Cooper had no intentions on letting him out, ever. Forced to take matters into his own hands, Jughead gets himself stuck within a plan that he can’t get out of. A plan that involves seemingly oblivious Elizabeth Cooper. It’s too far, even for a gang like the Serpents, but if that’s what it takes for him to get his father out- he’ll do it. He’ll do just about anything.





	I Found (love)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if anyone has done anything like this before? I haven’t seen anything but if there is something please let me know.   
Sorry for the short first chapter, they should be longer after this one- but I guess it’s just a taste ;)  
This is my first story on here so any feedback is greatly appreciated.

60 years. 60 fucking years. That’s how long FP Jones was going to be in prison for. 60 years of meals of stale bread and a bed that made the one in their broom-closet of a trailer feel like literal heaven. The same bed where Jughead Jones (the third) was currently laying, the outrage he felt barely subsiding after having trashed the entire trailer. There may have not been a lot to trash, exactly, but it had at least made him feel a little bit better. 

He was very suddenly brought out of his head by a loud knock on his trailer door. He groaned, knowing the other Serpents would want to know how long his father was getting but not knowing, or wanting to know if he was going to be honest, how to tell them. Jughead grabbed one of the old, deflated pillows from the end of the bed to cover his head- and therefore his ears- with, hoping whoever it was would realise that he really didn’t feel like talking. But of course he had no such luck, as a few seconds of silence was followed with the gruff voice of what he knew to be Tall Boy. 

“Jones! I know you’re in there! Get the hell out here!” Tall Boy shouted and Jughead was surprised the metal walls of his trailer hadn’t begun to shake. 

With a few whining complaints, the ones his father would call ‘pathetic and unmanly’, he got up, stalking towards the door and reluctantly pushing it open. The already broken door swung into the metal, a deafening sound practically echoing throughout the run-down trailer park. 

Tall Boy didn’t say anything at first and Jughead watched curiously as the man’s eyes scanned his face. He didn’t know what Tall Boy would be looking for as Jughead had become accustomed to hiding his emotions until he was truly alone and was convinced he had a pretty solid poker face. 

That’s why he wasn’t able to hide his surprise when Tall Boy sighed and said “It’s not good is it.”

It wasn’t a question, as both of them already knew the answer. 

“For fuck sake!” Tall Boy had suddenly exploded, kicking his Cruiser where it sat next to him. The motorbike didn’t budge an inch and Tall Boy went silent, staring at his feet for so long Jughead began to wonder if the man had broken something. After another few beats of silence, Tall Boy looked at him again, seemingly calmer- although Jughead already knew that trick, the same he was currently using. 

“This is my fault. I messed up and I told him he should’ve rat me out to the cops. I told him to! But of course he didn’t listen, always having to play the bigger man.” 

Jughead wasn’t going to argue with that fact, it had been Tall Boy’s fault that his father was currently behind bars- after a drug run gone wrong, ending in more dead bodies than alive ones. So instead he just shuffled further out into the doorframe and said “Sixty years”. 

There was another beat of silence and Jughead could tell that the older man had no idea what to say to him. The 19 year old who had lost his father due to a accident he wasn’t even present during. The once-boy who hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to his mother before she fled with his sister in the middle of the night and had never reached out to him since. However, he wasn’t that 15 year old boy anymore, he knew people were expecting him to make the decisions now that his father was gone. 

“We all knew it wouldn’t be good,” he carried on, “but my dad wasn’t going to give your name up, you knew that when you asked him to.” 

“You’re right,” Tall Boy responded firmly, “I knew he wouldn’t give my name up and we all knew what he was going to get would be absolutely shitty, which is why I have a plan.” 

Jughead would be lying if he wasn’t instantly impressed, hearing the man’s preparation for this unfortunate event, whereas he hadn’t even begun to think about what they would do now. He steadily leaned one side on the doorframe, right eyebrow quirked in curiosity. 

“I’m listening.”


End file.
